medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Donnie Griffin
Private First Class Donnie Griffin is the brother of Joseph Griffin. He appears in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun as a Non-player character, and was planned as the primary protagonist in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun 2. Biography Donnie was born around 1918, and grew up in Mather, Pennsylvania, with his older brother, Joe. Although Joe was Donnie's hero, he wanted to prove himself. When Donnie was thirteen, a neighbor's house caught fire, and he kicked in the back door and pulled two kids to safety. He was a sophomore receiver on the Waynesburg Central High School football team and was put in the all-league team with Joe, who was a senior. Once Joe graduated and became a Marine, Donnie became quarterback and led the team to two consecutive titles. Donnie's brother, Joseph, tried to convince him not to enlist in the war. However, despite his efforts, Donnie enlisted anyway, and was a Private First Class in a demolition unit in the Philippines. The Philippines On January 1, 1942, Donnie met with his brother Joe, and his commander, GySgt. Jack "Gunny" Lauton, both Pearl Harbor survivors. Donnie's demolition unit needed to blow a bridge, but the demolition truck his unit had was captured by the Japanese. Joe fixed up a Stuart tank, and Donnie was driver and gunner, while Gunny stood in the hatch, and Joe covered from the outside. The three manage to take back the demolition truck. The tank is overran, however, when Donnie is still in it, and he is assumed dead. but Gunny and Joe get away in the truck, and the other demolition specialists blow up the bridge. The level ends with Gunny congratulating Joe that they got a hard job done, and that he was sorry about Donnie and says he was a who was a good marine. Prisoner of War Although he is presumed dead, Donnie was really captured by the Japanese soldiers. He is not seen again until July 17, 1944, when Joe, along with OSS operative Ichiro 'Harry' Tanaka and SOE operative Philip Bromley infiltrate a Japanese supercarrier. When Joe and Bromley are captured, Masataka Shima, a highranking Japanese soldier who is the main antagonist, reveals that he has Donnie captive on board the ship. Joe and Bromley get away, but Tanaka is killed by Shima. After fighting through the ship, Joe finds Donnie, but Shima then gets away with Donnie on a plane. Donnie is last seen being held prisoner alongside another POW by Shima and a Japanese soldier in a POW camp near the end of the final Letter from Mary. Rescued In Medal of Honor: Heroes, it is explained that Joseph planned POW raids, signifying that Joseph was eventually able to rescue Donnie later in the war DonnieGriffin.jpg|Donnie Griffin in his Marine outfit. Trivia *Despite allegedly being an important character, he only gets two appearances in Rising Sun. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun characters Category:Americans Category:Males Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun